


Just remember you are all mine.

by Kru



Series: good or bad, those photos are our memories [5]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek is proactive, Derek tries to be happy, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pack Feels, Stiles going to college, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kru/pseuds/Kru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day before Stiles is going to leave for college, Derek decides to cover him all in his scent... and it's just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just remember you are all mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Beted by - killym

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fall was always the season all of them liked the most. On this time of the year everything was going back to normal when everyone came home. The boys were back from sports camps, the girls from holidays with parents or from part time jobs. Slowly, the house was filled up with their laughs and a sound of rushed steps. They watched movies together, they cooked together or do anything that would bring them closer. He used to sit on the bar stool in the kitchen and just look at them, observing how the pack, his family, grew with strength and stability. He was feeling so happy. Even if he didn't show his emotions, often unable to express his thoughts, he felt complete and fulfilled.

This fall was different. They spent a whole summer together but with the beginning of September they were all going in different directions. Jackson and Lydia chose the Harvard University because Jackson got a scholarship in the Law field and Lydia, being a genius, could apply for anything, anywhere. She decided that this ‘anything’ would be a master in psychology. Erica and Boyd were already on their way to New York, planning to look for a job, wanting to taste a real life during their gap year. It was good though that Scott and Isaac were still here, taking care of the pack’s balance. And then there was Stiles… Yeah, Stiles was about to leave Beacon Hill too. He chose the university not far from his home town, just three hours ride. It was the best Police Academy in the country, so Derek was trying very hard to be nothing but happy but it didn’t changed the fact that he felt uncomfortable whenever he thought about Stiles being away from him. Derek knew he shouldn't prioritize Stiles among the family but this persisting kid, apparently now a grown up man, has won his heart a long time ago. So it was completely natural for him to miss Stiles the most and for that reason he tried to spend with him as much time as possible, making up for the future.

He kept Stiles in bed for a lazy morning. When they finally decided to get up, the sun was already lowered on the horizon, luring them outside. It was surprisingly warm and quite nice, even with the soft wind rushing through the leaves, making the sunbeams dance on the rebuilt porch. He stopped at the doorstep, leaning on the doorframe and watched Stiles wrapped in a blanket, sitting on a wooden swing. He was writing something in a notebook when he raised his gaze to look at Derek. For a second there, the sun got caught in his eyes, filling them up with an amazing glow. Derek could drown in them, admiring the view as Stiles slowly licked his lips.

Only the two hot cups Derek was holding stopped him from falling into daydreaming again. He almost forgot what was the thing he went back home for, and now the coffee was burning his hands. Derek put them on a low table in front of Stiles, wining a soft simile from him when he finally sat beside. He dove under the blanket to wrap his strong arms around Stiles’ waist.

“Thanks,” Stiles said, smiling even wider. “And stop with a sour face. You know I will be back.”

Unsatisfied growl escaping Derek’s mouth got mixed up with Stiles’ quiet laugh when the werewolf’s hands wrapped around Stiles even tighter. He rested his head on Stiles’ shoulder, burying his face in the warm crook of kid’s neck. It was almost like he was trying to cover every part of Stiles’ body with his own. He muffled something, and it had to be something nice, because he always did that with the nice things, muttering them on the verge of hearing, making it almost unable to understand. Stiles turned in his arms to face Derek’s dark eyes. The yellow spots that light them up brought this animalistic greenish to the irises.

“I love you too” he whispered, letting Derek to kiss him slowly.

They were too tired for passion, got enough of it in the last days, so it was just a slow and lazy lips brushing and tongues licking, lingering with tender exploration. When Derek broke the kiss, finishing it with a peck on Stiles’ temple, he was already wrapped tight around him. Stiles’ cold hands were searching for the hideout under Derek’s t-shirt.

“You need to take my sweater” Derek decided suddenly.

“You mean the blue one, the one you’ve been wearing for the past few days? Your favorite one?” Stiles asked interested.

Derek nodded slowly, giving Stiles another soft kisses. “It will keep you warm”.

“And it smells like you” Stiles notices, hiding deeper in to Derek’s arms.


End file.
